It's Never Too Late
by fallenxoxoangel
Summary: A one-shot I wrote about Alex Gaskarth 3 Enjoy! Alex Gaskarth/OC


She turned the key in the lock and was soon granted access into her home that she shared with her best friends. Looking around she noticed that the house was way to quiet. She shrugged guessing they were at sound check and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ashleigh, how was the gym?" Jack asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"Jesus Christ Jack, you scared the shit out of me. Where's everyone else?"

"I think they're getting ready." Ashleigh gave him a confused look so Jack continued. "Lila's party for Alex."

At the thought of Lila, a scowl appeared on Ashleigh's face. She did not like Lila and Lila didn't like Ashleigh. Well to be honest none of Alex girlfriends liked her. Maybe it was because she was secretly in love with him. Who knows but Ashleigh never hated anyone as much as she hated Lila. Lila would always make fun of her behind Alex's back. Saying she was fat one minute then saying she was so pretty when Alex was in the room.

"That, right. Well I think I'm just going to stay home. Curl up on the sofa and watch The Notebook."

"Again? How many times have you seen that movie?"

"As much as you have seen Home Alone." Jack just laughed

and watched as his roommate walked into the living room.

"Jeez Ri, put some pants on."

"Hey if you can walk around in your underwear so can I", he said while laughing.

Ashleigh just laughed at Rian and walked up to her bedroom. People thought she was crazy for sharing a house with 4 guys but she'd prefer that then living with a bunch of girls. The only bad thing about it; the random girls they all brought home. What do you expect from a couple of rock stars? But it didn't bother her when Jack, Rian, or Zach brought home a girl but when her secret love Alex did, it some how managed to break her heart a little.

Ashleigh was your average 22 year old. She had long brown hair and purple eyes. She always thought she was plain especially to all the girls Alex brought home. She knew all the guys since she was 14 when they all attended school together. They were all practically inseparable, well expect when they left her to go on tour.

Sighing to herself, she thought back to the first time she knew she was in love with Alex. It was the night she overdosed on her pain killers and the first person she saw when she woke up in the hospital was him. She knew he cared about her, she just wished he felt more.

"Nice costume."

Ashleigh looked up from her bed and saw Alex standing there wearing his costume. All the guys decided to wear togas. She was still wearing her clothes from the gym.

"I actually don't feel to well. Stomach flu," she lied.

Alex looked disappointed but nodded. "We'll be quiet when we come in. Feel better." She nodded and watched Alex walk away.

Why couldn't she just tell him how she felt? Oh right, the banshee. Looking over at her night stand, she saw that it was only 9 p.m. Grabbing a blanket and her phone, she walked into the living room and popped in The Notebook.

Halfway through the movie, her phone buzzed next to her.

'_Stop being such a sour puss and get your ass to the party. You'll never get Alex's heart staying at home crying over the notebook-Jack_

Laughing at her best friend, Ashleigh decided to take Jacks advice and at least show Alex that she cares about him even if the banshee is there. She quickly ran upstairs, showered and got changed. (.com/cgi/set?id=35340786)

When she finished straightening her hair, she hoped in her car and drove to Lila's house. Once she parked, she could hear the music from down the street. Ashleigh took a deep breath and walked into the house looking for any of the guys.

"Ashleigh!" She followed the voice and saw Jack, Rian, and Zack. Smiling, she walked over to them.

"Damn girl, if Alex doesn't notice you then he's definitely blind," Rian said.

"Why thank you. If it wasn't for jack, I would still be home watching the notebook." The guys laughed and talked for an hour until Ashleigh heard his sweet voice from across the room.

"Hey guys, do you…..Whoa Ash, you made it and you look hot," Alex said once he reached them. Blushing, she nodded her thanks. "But like I was saying, do you guys want to get out of here?"

"Why what's up?" Zach asked. Ashleigh just noticed that Alex was looking extremely pissed.

"Fucking Lila cheated on me." While the guys said they were sorry, Ashleigh decided to do something else. For the past month Lila has done nothing but treat Alex like shit and made Ashleigh feel like shit. She had enough.

"I'll be right back."

The guys knew what she was doing so they followed her through the tiny packed house. Ashleigh found Lila sitting outside with her lips still attached to the guy.

"Wow and you would always call me the whore," Ashleigh said interrupting the two 'love birds'. By now everyone was looking at Ashleigh and Lila.

"Who the fuck invited you?" Lila walked in front of Ashleigh.

"We did," Jack said from behind Ashleigh.

"I don't care, you need to leave," Lila said trying to be threatening but it only caused Ashleigh to laugh.

"Oh trust me I will but I need to get a few things off my chest first. You're a total slut bag. I hated you from the moment I met you and all you've done the past month is treat Alex like complete shit. And you never cared about him or his friends. All you wanted was his money."

The guys smirked while Lila was fuming. "Well wake up honey, Alex will never be with you. Even though you're completely in love with him you're a drug addict who caused herself to lose the one thing that actually mattered to you. How's that bastard child of yours? Oh right, she's dead."

Silence filled the back yard and Ashleigh just stood there with her purple eyes turning to black. How fucking dare she bring up her dead daughter. This had nothing to do with Ashleigh's past.

Alex looked at the guys and they all knew that any minute Ashleigh would pounce and wouldn't let go until Lila was dead. He knew about Ashleigh's past along with Jack, Zack, and Rian. They also knew that it was a real touchy subject with her which is why they never talked about it.

"Ashleigh," Alex said softly grabbing her arm to try and pull her back. But she just ripped her arm from his grasp and speared Lila to the ground. While she was pounding her fists into Lila's face she could hear the gasps and Alex curse before he pulled her away.

"Fucking bitch. Don't ever bring up my daughter. She is fucking innocent. Alex never deserved you. He deserved someone who loves him. "

Alex dragged her back into the house with the guys following her. Once they were back into the living room, Alex set her down and Ashleigh made a run for the back yard again and attacked Lila once more.

"Jesus Ashleigh," Jack whispered as they saw Ashleigh kick Lila in the gut. "Alex stop her before she kills Lila."

Alex grabbed Ashleigh once again and this time brought her to the car. He climbed into the back and held a fuming Ashleigh in his lap while they rest got in the car and drove home. The whole car ride was filled with silence except Ashleigh's deep breathing.

Once they got home, Ashleigh ran from the car straight to the house. The guys followed quietly and once they were inside they heard a door slam shut.

"I don't even now what to say right now", Rian said. The rest agreed.

"Give her some time," Zack said sighing .

Ashleigh had changed from her costume to her regular clothes. (.com/cgi/set?id=35342891 ) Looking at the clock on her night stand she knew the guys would be asleep at 3 in the morning. She needed go to visit a place that would help her heal.

Quietly walking from her room, she saw that Alex's light was on. She walked over to his door and saw he was sitting on the end of his bed with his face in his hands. He changed from his toga to a pair of sweatpants and an All Time Low sweater.

"Alex," she said quietly.

He looked up and smiled weakly at Ashleigh. "Ash, I am so sorry for tonight. I never thought she would even bring that up. I feel like such a jackass."

"Alex it's not your fault. It's that sluts fault."

He nodded and saw that she was going somewhere. "Where you going?"

"To visit someone. Want to come with?" He nodded and followed her to her car. They drove in silence until they parked in front of iron gates. Instantly he knew why she came here. He followed her until she stopped in front of a tombstone that read, _'Audrey Faith Chandler. January 4th__, 2011-September 4__th__, 2011. Mommy loves you sweetie'_

Ashleigh stood there letting the tears fall and Alex wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. "Shhh, it's okay Ash. She's in a better place. It was never your fault," he cooed in her ear.

"If I never would have drank that night, she would still be here. It should have been me."

Alex pulled her away from his chest and looked her straight in the eyes. "Ashleigh Faith Chandler, what happened was a fucking terrible thing. You were an amazing mom and I loved that kid like it was my own. So did the guys. But you cannot take back what happened. Just know she'll be waiting for you."

Ashleigh saw a tear roll down his cheek and she wiped it away. She remembered Alex taking care of Audrey when Ashleigh didn't feel well.

"Remember when Jack took her to the mall and bought her a all time blows shirt?" Ashleigh laughed while wiping the rest of her tears away.

"And what about that one time Rian had her on his lap and let her bang on the drums." Alex laughed.

"Fucking Zack almost gave me a heart attack when he was on his skateboard with her." Alex smiled that Ashleigh was remembering the good times of this year.

"What's your favorite memory of her," Alex asked still holding her in his arms.

"I had a terrible day at work and I came home and saw you and Audrey asleep on the couch. She was sucking her thumb and you were holding her as if you were afraid some one would take her from you."

Alex smiled at that memory. He did love that kid like she was his own. Hell, the guys took more care for her than that bastard ex boyfriend of Ashleigh's did.

"Mine is when all three of us were watching a movie in my room. We all ended up falling asleep and Zack snuck in and took a picture of us. Which I still have."

"Every time someone would see that picture they always asked if we were a family," Ashleigh said with a hint of sadness.

"Honestly, we were if you think about it. We all took care of her when you needed it. And we were all there on that night. We all love you Ash."

She just wished that he would love her more than just 'family'.

"That's the thing Alex. I love you much more than just a family kind of love. I mean like I am in love with you. I just wish you felt the same." She walked away from Alex and looked up at the stars.

What she said didn't surprise Alex because he also was in love with Ashleigh. He just didn't want to be with her because after everything that happened the last thing Ashleigh would want was a relationship.

"Ash I did feel the same. I still do. I just never said anything because this past year has been such a stressful time for you and having a boyfriend would just add more to it."

"So you date slut bags instead of being single," she asked turning around and facing him.

"I just dated hoping my feelings would go away but they never did. They just grew deeper. I love you Ashleigh and I hope that it's not too late."

Ashleigh did have a hard past year but she knew that there was always one person there who still loved her when she was at her worst. And he was standing right in front of her.

She walked up to Alex closing that gap between them. She felt his hot breath on her lips. "It's never too late," she said before she crashed her lips to his.


End file.
